Obsessive
by Hyocchi
Summary: Sasuke si anak populer dikejar-kejar oleh seorang anak aneh. Dan parahnya, anak aneh itu ternyata dijodohkan dengannya. Bagaimanakah jadinya? A fic for Ero Dojo. AU, OOC, gaje. Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasukeXKarin dengan selingan SasukeXSakura

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, dan lain-lain. Don't like, don't read. XD

Sebuah fic untuk memenuhi tugas dari Ero Dojo. Fic tantangan dengan pair yang paling dibenci. Saya sebenarnya bingung mau bikin pair yang gimana. Soalnya pada dasarnya nggak ada pair yang 'paling saya benci'. Tapi akhirnya saya milih ini. Yah, tapi maaaap banget seandainya ada yang nggak sreg dengan pair berikut cerita ini. Para sensei, saya mohon maaf… .

-

**-OBSESSIVE-**

by : Hyoran

**-**

Konoha High School. Sebuah sekolah tempat orang-orang elit dan terkenal. Sekolah favorit yang ditempati oleh orang-orang dengan gaya hidup mewah dan rada belagu. Setiap harinya pamer kekuasaan dan kekayaan sudah menjadi rutinitas yang sangat biasa. Wajar saja untuk masuk sekolah ini saja, uang sumbangan pendaftarannya selangit. Kalau bukan orang-orang yang mampu dan berada, mereka tak akan mampu masuk. Jangankan masuk, melihat dari luar saja tidak akan bisa, lantaran pagar tembok yang mengelilingi sekolah super elit ini lebih tinggi dari pagar yang mengelilingi rumah tahanan. Tapi bagi para orang kaya itu, memasukkan anak mereka ke sekolah ini seperti suatu kewajiban. Jika anak mereka masuk di sekolah ini, otomatis akan menaikkan pamor keluarga mereka, kan?

Di antara murid-murid kaya yang ada di sana, ada seorang anak yang agak lebih menonjol dibanding yang lainnya. Dia bukan hanya anak orang kaya. Tapi juga tampan, jenius, dan tentu saja populer baik di kalangan para gadis maupun guru. Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Postur tubuhnya nyaris sempurna untuk ukuran anak seumurannya. Wajah bersih, kulit putih, pinggang ramping, mata yang tajam, dan dada yang tegap. Tak ada yang tahan untuk tidak menatapnya lama-lama. Tapi yang namanya anak orang kaya yang biasa hidup dikelilingi benda mewah dan sikap anggun, dia tentu punya sifat belagu yang tidak beda dengan orang kaya lain. Meski begitu, dia tetap tenar.

Suatu hari yang biasa di Konoha High School. Penuh sapaan basa-basi, dan sedikit kata-kata lebay.

Sang pangeran berbelok menuju ruang kelasnya. Ruang kelas istimewa yang hanya diisi oleh empat orang saja. Dua di antaranya adalah temannya. Suigetsu dan Juugo. Sama-sama anak orang kaya. Hanya saja derajatnya masih lebih bawah daripada keluarga Uchiha.

Duduk, meletakkan tas, lalu membaca buku. Tidak menoleh maupun menyapa teman yang bahkan ada di sebelahnya. Pangeran ini benar-benar kaku.

"Selamat pagi, Sa-su-ke…" Suigetsu iseng mengucapkan salam sambil berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Dan berhasil membuat pangeran ini menoleh dan melontarkan tatapan tajam.

"Oi, oi, jangan menatapku begitu dong…" Suigetsu jadi rada keki ditatap seperti itu.

Tapi ternyata setelah itu masih ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari bisikan nista Suigetsu.

"Se… Se… Se… Se… lamat pagi… Sas… suke…" Suara super alay yang entah siapa yang mengucapkannya. Yang jelas sudah membuat pangeran itu merinding. Bukan merinding karena terpesona. Tapi karena merasakan firasat buruk. Dan sialnya, asal suara itu berasal dari balik tengkuknya.

Dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti, Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Dan… Yak!

"GYAAAAA!!! SIPUUUT!!!" Spontan sang pangeran teriak kencang. Nyaris dia lompat ke atas meja kalau Jugo tak menahannya.

"Ngawur! Siput apaan sih? Lihat baik-baik dong…" dengan santai Juugo meliriknya.

Butuh waktu sedikit lama bagi otak Sasuke untuk menyimpulkan bahwa makhluk berbentuk abstrak yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah manusia. Sampai beberapa detik lalu, bayangan yang tertangkap dalam retinanya adalah makhluk aneh, bulat, kotor, dan… berlendir. Iiiih…

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu siapa dia," sela Suigetsu. Sasuke dengan takut-takut –namun tetap cool- menatap makhluk aneh itu. Sedangkan makhluk yang ditatap malah ikutan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum (baca:seringai) aneh dan super jijay.

Seingat Sasuke, sampai kemarin kelas ini memang hanya dihuni oleh empat orang saja. Dia sendiri, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan satu lagi. Seorang anak gadis idola, Sakura. Dan tentunya tidak ada orang ini! Tapi itu hanya 'seingat' Sasuke. Sebatas memori yang tertinggal di sel otaknya. Siapa tahu kalau dia juga sering salah ingat.

"Hmm, sejak kemarin dia resmi menjadi bagian dari kelas ini kan? Entah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu maksud kepala sekolah. Kenapa orang ini bisa masuk kelas ini, sih?" Hugo menghela nafas.

"What?!" Satu-satunya kata yang diucapkan sang pangeran untuk mengungkapkan kebingungannya yang tiada tara.

-

_-Flashback-_

Konoha High School, ruang kelas istimewa, jam delapan tepat waktu setempat.

Seorang guru dan… seseorang -sebut saja begitu-, telah berdiri di depan kelas. Tampak oleh mereka sebuah pemandangan super mewah dan orang-orang tipe kelas atas di ruangan itu.

"Ehem. Selamat pagi, semuanya…" sapa pak guru. Tak ada sahutan. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun perhatian yang diberikan untuk sang guru. Suigetsu dengan asyiknya bermain game portable, Jugo yang mendengarkan musik dari headphone-nya sambil mengangguk-angguk, Sakura yang sedang membetulkan riasannya, dan Sasuke yang sedang membaca komik sambil memakai headset.

"Anak-anak, selamat pagi…!" guru itu mengeluarkan suara yang sedikit keras.

"BERISIK!!" Dan langsung diberi bentakan berikut glare mematikan dari Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Eh, i… iya… Maaf…" ciutlah nyali guru itu.

"Ng… anu. Saya mau memperkenalkan murid baru di kelas ini. Mulai hari ini, dia akan jadi teman kalian. Namanya Karin." Guru itu memperkenalkan seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Se… Sel… lamat pagghiii…" Seorang anak perempuan berkacamata tebal, bertubuh bulat, kotor, dan dekil berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senum aneh. Membuat _ill feel_ orang yang melihatnya. Sesekali mengusap ingusnya dengan lengan blazernya. Iiih…

"Karin, ini adalah teman-temanmu. Suigetsu, sang ketua kelas. Putra konglomerat terkaya ketiga di seluruh negeri. Juugo, temannya. Putra orang terkaya kedua di seluruh negeri. Yang itu Sakura. Kau tahu dia kan? Dia artis muda yang sekarang sedang tenar-tenarnya. Dan Sasuke. Putra dari konglomerat terkaya nomor satu di seluruh negeri sekaligus pendiri sekolah elit ini," kata pak guru sambil menunjukkan muridnya satu-satu.

"Oke, aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya ya?"

"TUNGGU!" teriak Suigetsu. "Dia jadi murid kelas ini? Memangnya apa keistimewaannya? Kelas ini kan kelas istimewa. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kelas ini… Dan dia… Ih, penampilannya saja jorok sekali…!"

"Ng… Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya disuruh kepala sekolah untuk menempatkannya di kelas ini, bersama kalian…"

"WHAT??!" Seru mereka semua, minus Sasuke. Karena yang dimaksud masih asyik menikmati komiknya.

_-end of flashback-_

-

Sasuke sweatdropped mendengarkan ulasan cerita dari mulut temannya perihal teman barunya itu. Dia menatap Karin sekali lagi dengan tatapan super _ill feel_. Dan yang ditatap bertingkah bak seekor anak anjing yang sangat bernafsu dengan Sasuke, seolah-olah berharap Sasuke mengajaknya bermain.

Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tidak! Dia harus bertindak sesuatu! Dia tidak mau ada yang salah dengan kelasnya ini. Tidak boleh ada yang salah! Dan satu-satunya kesalahan yang dia temukan adalah anak baru itu. Sebagai putra pemilik sekolah ini, ia harus bisa menjaga pamor kelas, sekaligus sekolah ini.

Istirahat pertama, Sasuke menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menemui ayahnya.

"BRAK!" pintu dibuka keras-keras olehnya.

"Ayah!" teriaknya begitu sampai di dalam.

"Bruuush… Uhuk!!" Fugaku yang tengah menyeruput kopi panasnya spontan tersedak karena kaget. "Sasuke, kenapa kau ini! Main masuk saja tanpa ketuk pintu dulu!" omelnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya, membersihkan tumpahan kopi.

"Ayah, apa maksud ayah memasukkan anak aneh itu ke dalam kelasku, ha?"

"Siapa?"

"Ah! Itu… Anak cewek gendut-bulat-dekil yang namanya Karin itu!"

"Hhh…" Ayahnya menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf, Sasuke…"

"Kenapa ayah?"

"Ayah tidak bisa mengeluarkannya begitu saja. Karena ini sudah janji ayah kepada ayah Karin dulu."

"Janji…?"

"Benar. Ayah Karin adalah penyelamat usaha Ayah dulu sewaktu masih muda. Sewaktu ayah baru mendirikan perusahaan baru ayah. Saat itu keadaan sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi perusahaan ayah. Tapi ayah Karin itulah yang meminjamkan modal yang cukup besar kepada ayah, dan akhirnya bisa membuat perusahaan ayah menjadi besar seperti sekarang ini. Dan sebagai tanda terima kasih, ayah telah berjanji kepadanya bahwa kelak kalau dia punya anak, anaknya akan ayah sekolahkan sejajar denganmu, Sasuke…"

"Ta, tapi… kenapa harus ada di kelas itu ayah!"

"Maafkan aku Sasuke…" Fugaku menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas mukanya. "Sebenarnya ayah juga telah berjanji untuk menikahkan anak perempuannya dengan anakku, yaitu kamu…"

"UAPUAH!!!" Sasuke kaget. "Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Sasuke… Maafkan ayah… Sebab kakakmu kan sudah menikah, dan kalau ayah tidak bisa menepati janji ayah ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan perusahaan-perusahaan ayah, sekolah ini, juga kau dan keluarga kita… Maafkan aku…"

Dan tamatlah masa depan seorang Sasuke Uchiha…

-

Sasuke berjalan lunglai menuju kantin. Bayangan hitam akan masa depannya selalu membuntuti di belakangnya. Ya, Karin. Entah kenapa gadis itu selalu mengikutinya seperti anak anjing.

"Mati aku… Mati sudah aku… Mati sudah masa depanku… Semuanya sudah hancur… Matilah aku…" gumamnya terus menerus.

"Kasihan Sasuke…" bisik Suigetsu kepada Juugo.

"Hmm… Nasibnya benar-benar tragis…"

Di kantin…

Sasuke celingukan mencari meja tempat teman-temannya makan, tapi tidak ketemu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencoleknya dari belakang. Sasuke menoleh.

"Sas… sukeeeh… Mau duduk sama aku, disanaaah…?" Karin mengajaknya duduk bersamanya.

"NOOOO!!! Jangan dekat-dekat aku!! Pergi!!" bentak Sasuke, mambuat orang yang ada di seluruh kantin itu menoleh ke arahnya. Merasa semua mata tertuju padanya, dia pun ngacir begitu saja.

Pulang sekolah…

Sasuke berjalan menuju gerbang sambil terus mengawasi belakang. Siapa tahu si anak aneh itu terus mengikutinya seperti tadi. Bisa berbahaya buatnya kalau sampai anak itu terus-terusan mengikutinya kemanapun. Bisa hancur reputasinya sebagai anak paling populer di sekolah ini.

"Hufff… Sepertinya dia tidak mengikutiku," batinnya.

Namun begitu berbelok di koridor…

"Bhaaaa…!!" Sebuah wajah menjijikkan muncul tepat di depan Sasuke.

"HOWAAAAA!!!" teriak Sasuke kaget.

"Ehehehehe…"

'Anjrit!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. 'Mati-matian aku menghindar dari orang ini, eh malah ketemu lagi!'

"Sas… sukheee… Aku senang sekali, sewaktu aku diperbolehkan satu kelas denganmu… Kamu?"

"Jijay!"

"Aku suka kamu… Kau mau jadi pacarku kan?"

'WHAAAAAT!!! Aneh banget sih, ni anak! Berani-beraninya dia langsung nembak aku! Memangnya siapa dia!!' batin Sasuke makin ill feel.

"Jangan ngaco ya!!" Sasuke spontan membentaknya. "NGACA DONG! Memangnya kamu pantas dekat sama aku! Sekalipun ayahku menjodohkan aku denganmu, sampai matipun aku nggak akan sudi!! Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus hidup dengan siput aneh macam kau! Lihat dirimu! Kalau kau secantik Sakura atau artis lain, mungkin kau pantas dekat denganku! Dan kau?! Kau ini dekil! JOROK!! Pergi sana! Dan jangan dekat-dekat!!!" maki Sasuke keras-keras.

Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Karin begitu saja di situ. Karin kelihatannya terpukul dengan ucapan Sasuke. Dia diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Tapi kemudian…

"Khu! Khukhukhukhu…!" dia tertawa.

"Oh, yeah! OKE, Sasuke! Mulai besok aku akan berubah! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku pun pantas untuk ada di dekatmu! Sasuke, bersiaplah…! Fufufufufufu!!!" tawa Karin diikuti gaya a la Sailormoon.

-

Esok harinya…

Sasuke selalu datang ke kelas paling akhir dari teman-temannya. Bukan karena dia malas atau terlambat bangun, tapi karena setiap pagi, adaaa saja gadis yang menyetopnya hanya untuk memberikan kue atau cokelat. Meskipun akhirnya si kue dan coklat itu akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

Sasuke celingukan di depan pintu kelas. Mengawasi apakah si aneh itu sudah ada.

"Lho? Si siput itu belum datang ya?" Sasuke bertanya pada temannya begitu melihat ternyata kelas hanya berisi dua orang saja, yaitu Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Tumben nanyain dia… Kenapa nih?"

"Bukan! Hanya saja, aku risih kalau dia ada di sini tahu!"

"Nggak tahu, tumben dia belum datang. Kemarin dia datang paling pagi loh! Terus menyapu lantai dan mengelap meja. Haha, aneh banget!! Dia pikir sekolah ini kaya sekolah lain apa?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan juga belum datang ya…" Sasuke menoleh bangku Sakura yang masih kosong.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, terlihat seseorang memasuki pintu ruangan. Bukan Sakura, juga kelihatannya bukan Karin. Apa anak baru lagi? Anak perempuan itu berjalan dengan anggun masuk kelas elit itu. Rambut panjangnya rapi, bajunya bersih, kulitnya putih bersih, bibirnya mungil dipulas dengan lipstick warna pink, pinggulnya seksi, langkahnya ringan melangkah sambil menggoyangkan pinggul bak model yang berjalan di catwalk, sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang terurai.

Sasuke dan dua temannya terkesima. Siapakah gerangan?

"Selamat pagi semuanya…?" Suaranya kecil dan bening. Dia menyapa sambil tersenyum, dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kedipan nista.

"Suara ini…" Suigetsu bergumam.

"Jangan-jangan…" Juugo berpikir.

Sedangkan Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat kalau gadis itu memang adalah…

"KARIN!!!" teriak mereka semua kompak.

"Wah, ketahuan ya? Hihihi…" Karin tertawa gaje.

GUBRAK!! Tiga orang lelaki itu sweatdropped melihat perubahan Karin yang dalam sekejap, dan langsung membuatnya berubah sedrastis ini.

"Selamat pagi…" Seorang gadis datang lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Dia langsung menuju bangkunya. "Aduuuh~ aku capek sekali… Semalam ada banyak show…" kata Sakura dengan lesu.

"Ah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau kupijit Sakura? Mungkin bisa mengurangi letihmu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ng… Tidak usah, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau Sakura tidak mau, aku saja yang dipijit dong… Kakiku sedikit keseleo pagi tadi… Tolong, ya Sasuke-kuuun~," pinta Karin dengan gaya lebay-nya.

"Yee! Ogah! Amit-amit deh! Siapa juga yang mau mijitin kaki lu!!" Sasuke mencemooh.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh. "Itu… Karin?"

"Hihi, iya… Sakura juga kaget dengan perubahanku ya? Bagaimana? Aku cantik kaaan?"

"Hihihi…" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ya, ampun Karin… Aku benar-benar kaget lho… Hihihi. Tapi, maaf. Penampilanmu aneh sekali ya…! Hihihi," tawa Sakura.

Karin mendadak cemberut.

Tiga orang lelaki yang ada di sampingnya ikut menertawainya. "Hahaha! Tuh, denger sendiri kan? Kau itu aneh! Kau kira penampilanmu sudah bagus? Nggak mungkin kau bisa menyamai Sakura-chan, tahu!!" ejek Sasuke.

Ejekan Sasuke berakhir ketika Kakashi, guru Biologi mereka datang.

"Anak-anak! Hari ini ada pelajaran praktek. Sekarang kita ke lab untuk melaksanakannya. Alat dan bahannya sudah kusiapkan di sana. Ingat, jangan main-main dan lakukan dengan serius ya…?" ucap Kakashi.

Di lab…

Sasuke memelototi seekor katak tak berdaya yang terlentang di hadapannya. Benar. Kali ini adalah pelajaran praktek untuk mengetahui macam-macam dan fungsi alat pencernaan katak. Dan parahnya, anak-anak ini disuruh langsung membedah katak oleh gurunya, Kakashi. Jelas saja anak-anak elit ini tidak ada yang sudi melakukan hal ini.

"Guru Kakashi! Kenapa kami disuruh kaya ginian sih!" protes Suigetsu.

"Hei, hei… Kalian nggak bisa protes ya. Ini sudah peraturan! Aku guru di sini! Kalian tak bisa menolak perintahku," jawab Kakashi sambil tetap membaca majalah porno kesukaannya.

Akhirnya mereka menurut. Mereka tak bisa melawan guru mereka yang satu ini.

Sasuke masih tetap memelototi katak yang semaput ini dengan tatapan jijay. Bahkan bulu kuduknya mulai merinding.

"KYAAAAA!" terdengar teriakan Sakura. "Iiiiih… Kataknya gerak-gerak lagiiiii….!"

"Kenapa Sakura?" Spontan Sasuke menuju ke meja Sakura.

"Sa, Sasuke-kuun… Tolong ya, kau yang bedahkan ini… Aku geli kalau melihat Katak…" pinta Sakura dengan mata ala puppy eyes.

"I, iya deh…" Ragu-ragu Sasuke menjawabnya. Dia sendiri jijik dengan katak. Tapi demi Sakura, dia mau melakukan apapun. Sasuke memang sudah cukup lama naksir Sakura, hanya saja dia agak gengsi untuk menembaknya.

Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berdekatan begitu, Karin merasa iri. Ia juga ingin diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Maka dia pun mendekati mereka.

"Biar aku saja!" Karin muncul diantara mereka bak pahlawan. "Aku bisa membelah kataknya kok…" tawar Karin.

"Kebetulan! Nih kamu aja!" Sasuke buru-buru menyerahkan pisau yang sudah dipegangnya kepada Karin. Dan dengan cekatan, Karin mulai membedahnya.

"Waaah… Hebaaat…" Mereka semua terkesima. "Iiiih, ususnya keluar semuaaaa…. Hiiiiyyy…" teriak mereka.

"Nah, sudah! Sekarang siapa yang mau memeriksanya?" tanya Karin.

"Ih ogah ah! Lagian udah bel, waktunya udah abis." Mereka pun meninggalkannya.

"Ternyata kamu berguna juga ya…" puji Sasuke.

"Eeeh…?" blushing.

"Ya, buat pekerjaan macam ini sih! Orang jorok, kayaknya udah biasa dengan pekerjaan jorok juga kan. Lain kali kalo ada praktek bedah ular, cacing, cicak, atau kelinci kamu aja ya, yang kerja! Hahaha!" kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkannya.

Wah, ternyata strategi Karin untuk merebut perhatian Sasuke kali ini gagal ya...

-

"KYAAAA! Itu Sasuke-kuuun!!"

Pagi itu, begitu Sasuke melewati gerbang, langsung terjadi kehebohan besar. Berduyun-duyun para gadis berlari menghampirinya sambil membawa bungkusan warna-warni.

'Mampus! Aku lupa hari ini hari valentine! Duuuh, harusnya aku nggak usah masuk kan…? Gue ogah kalo mesti meladeni mereka satu-satu, bisa berabe…' batin Sasuke desperate. 'GLEK, mereka semakin dekat. Kabur ah!'

Sasuke membalik langkahnya dan berlari menuju kebun belakang. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga dambil terus menoleh ke belakang. Siapa tahu para gadis itu masih tetap mengikutinya.

GABRUUUUK!! Sasuke terjatuh. "ANJRIT~!" umpatnya. Pergelangan kakinya sakit sekali. Dia terantuk akar pohon rupanya. Dia tak bisa langsung berdiri. Padahal para gadis itu sudah menemukannya. Meski jaraknya jauh, tapi akan tertangkap juga kalau tidak lari lagi.

"SREEET…" Tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya berdiri dan langsung menggendongnya dengan gendongan ala sang putri.

"Eeeeeh…" Sasuke mendongak. "Karin! Apa yang kau-"

"Sudahlah! Kakimu sakit kan, biar aku yang melarikanmu!" jawab Karin. Dia berlari sambil menggendong Sasuke. Bukan digendong di punggung, tapi di depan. –lah, bukannya kebalik yak!-

Sasuke sweatdropped. 'Kuat banget nih anak! Kaya gorilla…' batin Sasuke.

Karin berlari cepat dan berbelok ke ruang UKS. Dikuncinya ruangan itu. Diluar terdengar suara derap langkah para gadis itu yang tidak menyadari kalau mereka ada di dalam. Kemudian direbahkannya Sasuke di tempat tidur seperti layaknya sang putri. Dia melepas sepatu Sasuke, lalu mengoleskan balsem ke pergelangannya. Dipijitnya pelan-pelan kaki Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini sih? Malu-maluin kan?!"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak malu. Demi Sasuke, akan kulakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke mengakuiku…" ucap Karin serius.

"Huh! Lebay! Jangan harap deh!" Sasuke melengos.

"Hmm… Tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku kan berusaha." Karin senyum.

-

Esok harinya, Sasuke benar-benar berniat akan menembak Sakura. Bukan hanya karena perasaannya yang tak tertahankan. Tapi juga agar dia punya senjata seandainya Karin dan gadis-gadis lain masih mengejar-ngejarnya. Dia pikir, kalau dia sudah pacaran, para gadis itu tidak akan mengejarnya lagi.

Dia dan Sakura duduk bersama di kursi taman dekat air mancur. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk pacaran.

"Sakura… Aku… Sudah lama aku menyukaimu…" Sasuke memulai.

"Wah, terima kasih. Ternyata kau penggemarku juga ya? Pengemarku yang lain juga sering ngomong gitu."

"Bukan!" kata Sasuke. "Bukan suka yang seperti itu… Aku… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin jadi pacarmu…!"

"Eh?" Sakura cengo. "Hmm… Gimana ya?" dia berpikir.

Sasuke menunggu harap-harap cemas.

"Baiklah!" Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum indah.

"Yes!!" ucap Sasuke riang.

Ternyata di lain tempat, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, Karin. Dia mengikuti Sasuke dan mendengarkan setiap percakapan mereka. Hatinya sakit begitu mendengar Sasuke nembak Sakura, dan Sakura menerimanya. Tapi kemudian…

'Aku tidak akan menyerah, Sasuke! Tidak akan demi kau!' batin Karin semangat.

-

Seminggu berlalu. Strategi Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura berhasil membuatnya tak dikejar-kejar lagi. Tapi hanya untuk sementara.

Pagi itu, Karin tergesa-gesa mendatangi Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah lihat acara di TV tadi malam?"

"Acara apaan sih! Lagian kalo nggak penting, aku nggak peduli!"

"Ini tentang Sakura! Dia… Ternyata dia akan bertunangan dengan pangeran dari luar negeri!! Tadi malam aku lihat sendiri. Di channel TV luar negeri! Pangeran itu sendiri yang menggelar konferensi pers kalau dia akan menikan dengan Sakura."

"Ngaco ah! Bukan Sakura ini kali! Sakura kan banyak… Kau hanya iri kan, karena aku sudah pacaran dengan Sakura… Sedangkan kau yang dijodohkan denganku ini tidak pernah kupedulikan! Udah deh… Nggak usah menebar fitnah! Nggak mempan tahu!"

"Tapi… ini benar!"

"Ah, Sasuke…" sela Juugo. "Sepertinya itu benar."

"Eh?"

"Barusan aku browsing. Kebetulan ketemu berita ini." Juugo memutar laptopnya.

Sasuke membaca artikel itu dengan seksama. "Nggak! Nggak mungkin kan!"

Beberapa detik kemudian yang dibicarakan datang.

"Sakura…"

"Ah, pagi semuanya…"

"Sakura, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Ya?"

"Aku dengar kau akan bertunangan dengan pria lain…"

Sakura terdiam.

"Jawab Sakura! Itu bohong kan?"

"Sasuke, itu benar. Aku akan bertunangan bulan depan. Hari ini pun hari terakhir aku di sekolah ini. Aku sudah bicara pada kepala sekolah kalau aku akan pindah ke luar negeri. Hari ini aku datang hanya untuk mengucapkan salam pada kalian," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi… Bagaimana denganku?! Aku pacarmu kan? Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku Sakura!"

"Maafkan aku Sasuke… Kau memang tampan dan kaya. Tapi pangeran itu jauh lebih tampan dan terhormat dibandingkan kau. Maafkan aku ya. Mulai sekarang lupakanlah aku…" Sakura menoleh dan membungkuk. "Semuanya, terima kasih. Selamat tinggal…" Lalu dia pun pergi.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke. "Sial! Sial! Siaaaal!!"

"Sasuke…" Karin mendekatinya. "Aku… Bersedia menjadi pengganti Sakura… Aku… Aku akan berusaha menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Dan satu lagi. Kalau kau mengizinkanku untuk ada di sampingmu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku pasti akan membahagiakan Sasuke…" kata Karin serius.

"Kau…" Sasuke menolehnya. "Hhh! Terserah padamu lah!"

"Eeeeh~?" Karin terbelalak. "Itu artinya…"

"Asyiiiiiik!!!" Karin memeluk Sasuke spontan

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini, dasar bocah aneh! Menyingkir dariku…! Aku belum bilang kau boleh jadi pacarku kan!!" maki Sasuke.

"Biar saja… Aku senang…!"

Kisah cinta yang tak terbayangkan oleh Sasuke. Siapa sangka kalau orang yang dibencinya akhirnya diakuinya.

**-**

**-END-**

**-**

Maaaaaaaph…!! Kagak ngerti kenapa nih cerita akhirnya jadi gaje sangad begini. Maap kalo kepanjangan. Males bikin multichap sih XD. Bagi reader yang bersedia membaca sampai akhir, saya mohon maaf apabila telah membuat anda kecewa. Namanya juga cerita tentang pair yang paling dibenci, jadi maap kalo jelek… Kalo emang jelek, nggak direview juga nggak apa-apa kok. Tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia mereview. Semoga amal ibadah anda diterima oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Amin. *gaje*

Salam, Hyoran.


End file.
